Almost Easy
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: Sudah kubilang kembali itu mudah. Ya kan Sasuke ? Warning inside ! Special fict for Fusae Deguchi, maaf telat 2 hari... Enjoy ! RnR


**Special fict for Fusae Deguchi !!**

**Hope you like it !!**

**WARNING !! (****Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji dalam fict ini) :**

_Yaoi Pair (SasuNaru), Battle Scene (Madara vs Naruto/Sasuke vs Naruto), Spoiler content, Songfic, many more..._

**Summary :**

"_Benarkan apa kataku. Kembali itu mudah, ya kan Sasuke ? It's almost easy teme, I know you'll come back. I wait you... forever... until the end"_

**Disclaimer :**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Almost Easy © Ryuku Zhan(k)_

_Almost Easy © Avenged Sevenfold_

_**Almost Easy, Oneshot**_

**- - -**

"Segera kerahkan seluruh pasukan !!"

"Sanbi menggoyahkan pertahanan barat !!"

"Rokudaime-sama ! Bijuu-bijuu menghancurkan desa ! Apa yang harus kami lakukan ?!"

"Lari !!"

"Tolong !!"

"Arrrgghhhh !!"

"Tolong serap chakraku ! Kita harus membantu mereka !"

"Ino ! Cepat kau tolong yang disana ! Aku akan atasi yang ini !!"

"Serang !!"

"Awas !!"

"Rokudaime-sama ?! Anda mau kemana ??!!"

_**I feel insane every single time, I'm asked to compromise**_

"Aku juga sama. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian !"

'_**Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways, and that's the way it stays**_

"Tapi Rokudaime-sama..."

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai Hokage Ke-6 !!"

Sang Hokage keluar dengan sembrono melalui jendela kantornya. Orang yang tadi berusaha mencegahnya hanya menghela nafas.

'Aku tahu Naruto. Aku tahu itu adalah Sasuke tapi...'

_**So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance ?**_

'Bagaimana kalau kau gagal ? Aku memang Iruka-sensei yang bodoh...'

Sang Rokudaime berdiri gagah diatas summonnya yang bernama Gamabunta. Hampir seluruh bagian desa diserang oleh Bijuu.

_**By that look on your face I may have force the scale to tip**_

"Kau Kyuubi. Aku ingin tanya bagaimana caramu menjaga Konoha ?"

"Dengan nyawaku."

"Begitukah ?"

"Kita lihat sehebat apa kau ini..."

Madara menghilang. Naruto cukup terkejut dengan itu. Terutama saat yang muncul adalah Sasuke...

"Sa-su-ke ?"

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini ?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Madara hanya memanfaatkanmu saja !! Dia... Dia menipumu !! Kenyataan yang ia berikan itu palsu !! Kau seharusnya tidak membunuh kakakmu, kau terjebak Sasuke !!"

"Aku tidak mengerti..."

_**I'm not insane, I'm not insane**_

"Kau ! Seharusnya kau tetap disni... Aku ingin kau kembali..."

Suara Naruto menyendu. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk, mencium, melakukan apa saja terhadap Sasuke saat mereka kembali bertemu. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sedih.

"Kembalilah, kita kalahkan Madara bersama-sama..."

"Kau memang orang yang meyebalkan."

Sasuke dengan cepat melompat kedepan Naruto sambil bersiap menghunuskan pedang Kisanagi miliknya.

_**I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane**_

Naruto berubah menjadi asap dan berdiri dibelakang Sasuke.

"Kembalilah. Ini hampir mudah..."

Sasuke menggeram dan menyerang Naruto tanpa arah. Sehingga serangannya hanya sia belaka. Yang ada dirinya malah tertabrak rasengan shuriken Naruto yang maha dahsyat.

"Uargh !!"

Naruto menggunakan chakra Bijuu level 3. Level 3 dengan satu ekor dan chakra yang lumayan. Sosok yang sama dengan Naruto saat melawan Sasuke di Death Valley.

_**Hold on**_

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang terpental menubruk bangunan desa. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak melukai Sasuke lebih parah lagi. Dia mencengkram jubah yang Sasuke pakai.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti Sasuke ?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang aku !!"

Naruto meninju Sasuke berulang-ulang tanpa henti sambil menitihkan airmatanya.

_**Come back to me it's almost easy**_

"Kau bodoh Sasuke !!"

'duagh-duagh-duagh !'

Naruto tidak berhenti memukuli Sasuke. Entah untuk menyadarkan lelaki Uchiha itu atau untuk tujuan lain. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhenti dan menatap mata onyx itu dengan kesal serta berlinang airmata.

"Kembalilah ke Konoha..."

"Yang kau pikirkan hanyalah aku kembali ke Konoha ! Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, heh ???!!!"

Naruto terkesiap.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti dirimu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji, aku akan membawamu kembali ke Konoha walaupun kau pulang dengan keadaan sekarat asalkan kau tetap kembali."

_**Said it all**_

Sasuke terdiam. Dirinya terombang-ambing antara mengikuti Madara, membalaskan dendam Itachi, atau bersama Naruto mengalahkan Madara.

_**Come back again it's almost easy**_

Sasuke menggeram. Kakinya menendang tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda pirang itu terpental jauh. Sayangnya Naruto tidak mendarat seperti halnya Sasuke tadi, dia mendarat dengan mulus. Sasuke berlari dengan chidori menyala-nyala bersiap untuk menerjang apapun yang ada didepannya.

Naruto menghindar dengan sempurna. Tangan kirinya menarik tangan kiri Sasuke dan melemparnya kearah bangunan. Naruto mempersiapkan rasengan anginnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia tidak perduli akan efek yang ia dapatkan nanti, yang penting adalah Sasuke...

"Rasengan !!"

Naruto mengenai Sasuke telak. Tapi Sasuke berubah menjadi klon kayu, Naruto membelalak dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menghindari serangan Sasuke. Sasuke muncul dari bawah dengan pedang kusanaginya yang telah teraliri chidori.

"Ugh !"

Naruto terpental keatas cukup jauh. Sementara Sasuke segera menyusulnya dan menghadiahkannya banyak pukulan.

- - -

- - -

_**Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you  
**_

"Apa susahnya untuk kembali ?"

Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar telah mencapai puncaknya. Tubuh penuh luka, chakra terkuras, pertahanan lengah, tak ada yang tahu kapan mereka akan berhenti.

Kini mereka berdua jauh dari jangkauan yang lain. tidak ada satu shinobi pun yang mengetahui posisi mereka kini. Mereka berdua bertempur di tempat latihan pertama mereka.

Naruto menatap rindu pada 3 tiang yang berada disisi kirinya. Tempat dimana ia diikat dan tidak makan siang.

_**It's hard to face but the fact remains that this nothing new**_

"Kau tahu Sasuke, aku benar-benar ingin kau kembali. Aku ingin kau bersamaku, aku ingin pada saat aku dilantik beberapa hari yang lalu kau ada disisiku."

"Memang ada Sakura. Tapi itu tidak cukup."

"Kalau kau tidak mau kembali ke Konoha, maka kembalilah padaku."

Naruto tersenyum halus sembari menatap Sasuke. Sementara yang ditatap memasang deathglare yang ampuh.

_**I left you bound and tied with SUICIDAL memories**_

"Kembali dan kembali. Apa kau tidak punya kata-kata lain ?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Naruto mendengus pelan. Mengalihkan mata birunya menatap rumput hijau. Telinganya juga tidak berhenti mendengar dentuman sana-sini. Hampir saja dia berfikir kalau dia bukanlah hokage yang baik.

"Memang. Mungkin dimatamu aku sudah gila, mungkin dimatamu aku tidak berguna tapi ketahuilah Sasuke... Kau selalu dihatiku."

_**Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside, I'm not insane**_

"Kau memuakkan Naruto !"

"Kau memang sulit untuk bernegosiasi."

Naruto melompat dengan cepat ketempat Sasuke. Dengan was-was Sasuke kembali mengaktifkan sharingannya dan menghindar dari terjangan Naruto. Dia berhasil menghindar, tetapi Naruto kembali menerjangnya dengan cepat.

_**I'm not insane, I'm not insane**_

Naruto menubruk (memeluk) Sasuke dari depan. Sasuke terperanjat dan berusaha melepaskan Naruto, tapi Naruto makin menguatkan pelukkannya. Setelah mendarat dengan tidak mulus, Sasuke terus menghujani Naruto dengan pukulan-pukulannya. Tapu Naruto tidak gentar dan terus memeluk Sasuke walau sakit mendera tubuhnya.

"Lepas !!"

"Dugh-dugh-dugh !!"

"Lepas !!"

"Tidak ! Aku mohon Sasuke !"

_**I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane**_

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang terus saja memukulinya tanpa ampun. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Naruto melonjak dan mencium bibir Sasuke. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, Sasuke masih terkejut tidak percaya. Apakah selama ini itu yang ia harapkan ?

"Bagaimana ?"

Naruto melepas ciumannya dari Sasuke dan tersenyum pada Uchiha itu. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pirang.

_**Hold on**_

"Hilangkan semua dendammu. Kalau kau mau aku akan tinggalkan Konoha demi bersamamu."

"Kau Hokage. Aku... tidak... ingin... kau dengan... ku."

Sang Uchiha berkata terbata-bata berusaha juga untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang kahawatir.

"Kita akan kalahkan kakek buyutmu dan pergi dari Konoha. Yang terpenting Konoha aman."

_**Come back to me it's almost easy**_

"Aku sengaja berkata demikian karena dia memang jahat. Karena dialah aku menjadi Jinchuuriki..."

"Dia juag menyebabkan kakakmu mengambil pilihan untuk menghabisi seluruh klan Uchiha. Sebenarnya kakakmu tidak seperti yang kau kira selama ini."

_**Said it all**_

"Tetapkan pilihanmu sekarang Sasuke."

Sasuke masih tidak menatap biru mata Naruto. Dia berfikir, apa ini yang sebenarnya diinginkan kakaknya atau sbealiknya. Melindungi Konoha dari kakeknya sendiri, atau menyerang Konoha untuk membalaskan dendam klan Uchiha ? Otaknya mulai terorganisir. Semoga pilihannya jatuh pada sang Dobe.

"Itukah yang kau inginkan ?"

_**Come back to again it's almost easy**_

Sasuke berdiri tanpa melirik Naruto. Dia menatap sekeliling yang sudah penuh dengan kepulan asap hitam. Raungan beberapa Bijuu juga dapat ia dengar dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Kau yang tentukan... Rokudaime-sama..."

_**You learned your lesson**_

Senyum kecil terkembang diwajahnya. Betapa gembiranya Naruto karena dia akhirnya bisa membuat Sasuke kembali padanya. Dan juga setidaknya janjinya pada Sakura telah lunas, serta tidak perlu lagi menghibur Sakura. Karena partner wanitanya itu telah berpindah ke lain hati dan ingin dirinya yang menjaga Sasuke.

_**Come back to me it's almost easy**_

Naruto ikut berdiri sejajar dengan Sasuke. Jubahnya hokage-nya berkibar penuh semangat

"Selesai sudah."

"Kau gila ? Mengalahkan Madara saja belum."

"Maksudku dengan Sakura. Dia pastinya akan bahagia dengan orang itu. Ayo ! Sasuke !"

_**But first you fall**_

Mereka berdua berlari melompati pohon-pohon menuju pusat jantung Konoha... Kantor Hokage. Sesampainya disana mereka dikejutkan dengan banyaknya korban yang berjatuhan. Kerusakan sana-sini, teriakkan para warga yang tidak sempat melarikan diri.

_**Come back again it's almost easy**_

- - -

- - -

'Dimana dia ?'

Naruto berusaha mencari keberadaan Madara dengan cara mendeteksi chakranya. Namun nihil. Yang ia rasakan adalah chakra dari teman-temannya terutama chakra Sakura yang sangat mendominasi diantara chakra-chakra yang ada.

"Kalian mencariku ?"

_**Now that I've lost you it kills me to say (hard to say)**_

"Kami akan menghadapimu sekarang !"

Madara tertawa mengejek.

"Kau beralih dariku hanya karena Jinchuuriki ini, Sasuke ?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ok-ok. Akan kulayani kalian."

Sebelum mereka memulai pertempuran, Naruto berbisik kearah Sasuke.

_**I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away**_

"Berhati-hatilah terhadapku."

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Kata-katanya aneh, bukankah seharusnya dia berkata 'berhati-hatilah terhadapnya' tetapi malah 'terhadapku'.

"Apa yang ?... !!"

Naruto mengeluarkan chakra Kyuubi. Bukan hanya keluar, tapi berubah seutuhnya. Sasuke berjengit dan segera menghindar karena Naruto mengaum keras. Madara yang tadinya melompat kearahnya segera mundur kembali.

'Kyuubi memang merepotkan'

Sasuke masih terperangah. Kyuubi mengerang keras dan mata tajamnya menganalisis keadaan dengan cekat. Saat matanya menatap Sasuke, sang Kyuubi berkata...

_**I'm losing the fight !**_

"Kau Uchiha ! Naruto bilang tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke semakin terkejut karena Naruto dapat seutuhnya mengendalikan Bijuu-nya. Beberapa shinobi datang kearea pertempuran mereka. Satu diantaranya segera melakukan tehnik yang Sasuke tidak kenal, tapi Sasuke mengenal wajahnya. Orang yang bernama Yamato.

"Sasuke !"

Sasuke menoleh dan menemukan Sakura berlari menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Baik."

"Tak perlu khawatirkan Naruto. Karena itulah kami ada disini sekarang. Bangkit dan bantulah cintamu..."

_**I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right**_

Sang gadis pink tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mata zamrudnya beralih ke shinobi bermasker didepannya.

"Kakashi ! Kau dan Sasuke juga ! Aku dan Yamato-taichou akan mengantisipasi dari bagian sini !!"

Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan memberi kode kkepad mantan muridnya itu untuk bergerak. Sasuke mengerti dan mengikuti Naruto dalam wujud Kyuubi yang tengah mengamuk.

'Kakashi ? Tanpa sensei ? Sakura dia...'

_**Make it alright**_

Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya itu. Dia berkonsentrasi terhadap Naruto kini. Naruto adalah prioritas utamanya.

Kakashi membuka headband yang menutupi sebelah matanya. dengan cepat mata itu berubah menjadi mangekyo sharingan. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sejenak mereka berhenti.

"Sasuke berapa kali kau kuat melakukan amaterasu ?"

"Hanya 2 kali saja."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh gagal sampai 3 kali."

Mereka berdua kembali melompat menghapiri Naruto yang terus saja mengamuk. Amukannya bahkan telah merusak beberapa patung Hokage terdahulu. Klon-klon kayu panjang juga menyertai Naruto dalam penyerangannya terhadap Madara. Klon kayu yang tidak mengikat hanya menyertainya saja.

_**I'm not insane, I'm not insane**_

Kakashi memakai tehnik dimensinya sementara Sasuke tengah bersiap menggunakan amaterasu.

"Naruto gunakan bola-bola chakra !!"

Kakashi memerintahkan Naruto untuk mengeluarkan chakra ganas yang luar biasa. Bisa dibayangkan betapa hebatnya chakra khas Bijuu itu. Kalau tidak percaya silahkan tanya sendiri pada Orochimaru dan Suigetsu yang pernah merasakan gumpalan chakra tersebut (ditimpuk readers),

Kyuubi mengambil posisi dan bersiap melakukan hal yang dipinta oleh Kakashi. Sasuke sudah terengah-engah.

_**I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane**_

"Amaterasu !!"

"Susanoo !!" (betul gak nih ?)

"GROOOOAAAAARRRRRR !!"

'JGAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR !!!!'

Serangan sekaligus itu mewarnai pertempuran yang bisa dibilang pertempuran terakhir bagi Konoha.

Madara memang terkena gumpalan chakra Naruto dan susanoo milik Kakashi, tapi dia berhasil menghindar dari amaterasu Sasuke.

"Cih !"

Sasuke memegang sebelah matanya yang perih serta mengeluarkan darah.

_**(Hold on) Come back to me it's almost easy**_

"Sasuke ini yang terakhir kalau kita gagal maka kita tidak akan menyelamatkan Naruto setelah ini !!"

Sasuke mengangguk lelah. Dia kembali mempersiapkan matanya untuk kembali menyerang. Bukan hanya dia yang tidak mampu menampung kekuatan mangekyo, Kakashi juga sama.

"Sekali lagi !! Susanoooooooo !!"

"Amaterasu !!"

"GROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!!"

_**(Said it all) Come back again it's almost easy **_

"UAAARRGGHH !!"

Sang pendiri klan Uchiha kena telak. Tubuhnya terbakar amaterasu dan gumpalan chakra milik Naruto juga bebrapa bagian tubuhnya yang tak luput terhisap susano milik Kakashi.

"Selesaikah ?"

Tubuh Naruto kembali normal. Sayangnya dipenuhi luka yang dalam. Sasuke segera berlari untuk menangkap Naruto yang terjatuh dari atas.

"Naruto ?"

_**(You learned your lesson) Come back to me it's almost easy**_

Sang pria pirang membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Saat mata birunya menemukan sosok tercinta segera ia tersenyum lepas.

"Benarkan apa kataku. Kembali itu mudah, ya kan Sasuke ? It's almost easy teme. I know you'll come back. I wait you... forever... until the end."

Sasuke menggeram dan mendekap Naruto didalam dadanya. Menyesal sangat menyesal.

"Tidak apa Sakura ?"

Kakashi menatap langit hitam diatasnya sambil merasakan hangat chakra seseorang ditubuhnya. Sakura tersenyum sambil terus mengobati mata kiri Kakashi.

"Ada kau untukku."

Sakura melirik Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berpelukkan. Saling melepaskan kerinduan yang sudah lama terpendam.

"Mereka akan kusembuhkan besok."

_**(But still you fall) Come back again it's almost easy**_

- - -

- - -

_3 Days Later..._

- - -

- - -

Naruto membuka matanya. Terlihat secara kabur, semuanya berwarna putih. Tentu ia ingat dengan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Orang yang berpikiran pendek terutama bagi mereka yang habis bertarung sambil mempertaruhkan nyawa, jelas akan berkata...

"Apa aku ada disurga ?"

"Kau dirumah sakit..."

Naruto menoleh kearah jendela disebelah kanannya. Matanya menemukan lelaki dengan model rambut khas pantat ayam, apalagi posisi lelaki tersebut membelakanginya. Benar-benar ayam...

"Sasuke ?"

"Hn ?"

Sasuke tidak beralih, menengok atau apapun. Hanya merespon dengan kata-kata yang pelit. Naruto membuka selimutnya dan turun menghampiri Sasuke. Matanya ikut menerawang keadaan Konoha dari sini. Dibawah terlihat beberapa perawat dan dokter masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Para warga juga mulai terlihat kembali membangun rumah mereka.

"Separah ini ?"

"Hn."

Sesaat mereka melihat Sakura dengan pakaian putihnya berlari bersama Ino menuju kedalam rumah sakit. Ino tetap berlari sementara Sakura di stop oleh seorang perawat. Maklumi saja, semenjak Tsunade meninggal banyak sekali perawat ataupun shinobi medis yang bergantung padanya maupun pada Shizune.

Sakura melongo keatas dan dia melambai pada Naruto dan Sasuke dari bawah. Naruto balals melambai dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja. Setelah itu Sakura kembali berlari menuju keluar halaman rumah sakit.

"Sasuke ?"

"Hn ?"

"Aku sudah ingin mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Terutama saat pertempuran kita yang terakhir."

"Apa ?"

"Aku senang kau menjadi temanku, aku senang satu kelompok denganmu dan aku juga senang mencintaimu."

"Eh ?"

...Hening...

...Hening...

"Naruto..."

Suara Sasuke memcah keheningan yang meliputi mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto menoleh kaget dan saat itu juga Sasuke melumat bibirnya. Lelaki Uchiha itu menekan kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati ciuman dari Sasuke. Karena butuh oksigen, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dari Naruto. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan dipundak kanan Naruto.

"Aishiteru... Dobe..."

Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Dan sang Rokudaime setidaknya mendapatkan satu hari libur sebelum ia kembali bekerja.

- - -

- - -

**- - -**

**- - -**

'_**Keberhasilan seseorang bukan dilihat dari prestasinya selama ia hidup. Tapi dilihat dari perjalanan hidupnya yang terus menukik keatas. Jikalah kita hidup hari ini saja, pastikan orang yang anda sayangi selalu berada disisi anda. Dan bila ia tidak ada disisi anda, maka berharaplah dia akan kembali menemuimu. Dan berjuanglah ketika kau kehilangan sesuatu tanpa menyerah'**_

**- - -**

**- - -**

_The End..._

**- - -**

**- - -**

Bagaimana ? Bagaimana ?

Saia ini gak pandai bikin YAOI, walaupun udah berulang kali baca fict yaoi dari author lain untuk pedoman tetap saja saia belum bisa membuat dengan baik.

Andalah sekalian yang menentukan baik-buruknya fict ini dengan cara me-REVIEW, terima kasih untuk semuanya !!

With smile...

-Ryuku Zhan-


End file.
